Katherine Pulaski's What If?
by iheartsweetheart
Summary: Please no flames! It's just an idea that came to my head and I take full responsibility if no one likes it and I'll even take it down! Katherine Pulaski and Data are about to be parents again to triplets!


**Data and Katherine Pulaski are mainly OOC this story, I don't own TNG, or Katherine Pulaski, I only own the babies, Katya, and Lauren**

It was the morning of Newport News for Katya and I was very pregnant when I brought her to school on the holodeck and checked in her meds.

"Bye Mom, See you when I come back from school! Don't have the baby without me!" She whispered to me. I laughed and placed a hand on my very pregnant tummy and waved as her friend Grace Kim wheeled her down to the field. Katya tapped into my mind, a trick Deanna taught her.

 _I'll be fine Mom! They'll put the wheel chair under the bus! Relax!_

 _I have to worry! Just be careful! I love you!_

 _Bye Mom! Give Daddy my love!_

I walked back onto the ship and went to Sick Bay, even though I'm pregnant I have to stay on my toes, being Chief Medical Officer. I smiled as I walked into Sick Bay as my crew members greeted me with smiles. When I walked to a bio bed, I saw Lauren Picard crying and clutching her right leg, she must have broken it during ice skate practice.

"Aunt Katherine! Help! It hurts!" She cried. I waddled over as fast as I could.

"What happened?" I asked calmly.

"My leg! I was at ice skate practice when I landed my triple axel my right leg gave out and it started hurting really badly!" she cried. I scanned her leg with a tricorder. I stopped and nodded.

"Well Lauren, you've broken your leg. I need to put a cast on it and you'll have it on for about a month to a month in a half."

"You shouldn't be working Aunt Katherine, especially being as pregnant as you are." Lauren said. I sighed and said

"I have a job Lauren, even though I'm pregnant, someone has to do it and it might as well be me." Lauren nodded and winced when I put the cast on.

"Thanks Aunt Katherine, can I use a wheelchair like Katya?"

"Sure." I said as put her in one.

"Tell your Dad that I'm ok and that he can stop watching me like a hawk, that's Uncle Data's job!" I told her as she left. She nodded.

* * *

 **Geordi's POV**

When Data mentioned that he wanted to surprise Katya at her Newport News competition, but with Dr. Pulaski due any day, he couldn't. But I said that I could go and that all I needed was the schedule for when things happened and to choose the right time to go. I chose to go when I saw them going back to school to get on the bus.

"Uncle Geordi!" Katya squealed and wheeled herself to hug me.

"Hey Katya!" I said and hugged her. She seemed rather happy and smiling. Mrs. Hall smiled and waved.

The competition went smoothly and they won all of it, and as we came back to the ship...

* * *

 **Katherine's POV**

"Damn!" I gasped for a contraction. Data came running, so did Katya as fast as she could in her wheelchair, my daughter. They got me to Sick Bay and to maternity, I was in so much pain that I almost broke my daughter's hand, she was 18 years old.

When I found out that I was pregnant again, it was a scary thought, Katya wasn't mad at me, she was too damn excited to have another sibling(s).

"Just breathe Mom, you can do it." Katya coached sitting down next to me, I planned to have the babies in our quarters, but since I was working in Sick Bay when that first contraction came I had the babies there, and Katya had broken her leg from marching band, she had just gotten home from her Newport News competition.

"Wait! I thought you had to stay until you guys got back to school!"

"I know, but Uncle Will called me and said that you were gonna have the baby, I asked Mrs. Hall and she said 'yes'." I nodded. Mrs. Hall knew how close she was to me and that her leg was broken as well.

"Katya!" I heard and she looked up and saw Captain Picard. She smiled and wheeled over to hug him.

"Hi Uncle Jean Luc!"

"How'd you do at Newport?"

"We got first place by default in our class and won Grand Champion overall!" She beamed. He hugged her with a smile and motioned to Data, he needed to talk to him.

"Go on Daddy. We'll be fine." Katya smiled and nodded. Data gave thumbs up, Katya laughed and gave thumbs up as well. Then Katya told me all about the competition, her fight with Adam, her boyfriend, and how they ended breaking up.

"You haven't cried over him. Why?"

"He just wasn't for me." I nodded.

* * *

 **Katya's POV**

I got a text from my friend Grace Kim...

 **Grace: Hey boo! You left early. What's with that?**

 **Me: Mom's in labor, Uncle Will called me!**

 **Grace: Oh, Everyone misses you!**

 **Me: Awe! Send them my love! Gotta go! Daddy's back! Bye!**

 **Grace: Bye!**

"Who were you texting?"

"Oh my friend Grace. I left so suddenly and she was worried." He nodded. Then my friends Peyton and Kassi texted me.

 **Kassi: Hey you left! What happened?**

 **Peyton: Is your Mother having the baby?**

 **Me: Yeah, Mom's in labor!**

 **Peyton: Oh send your Mother my love!**

 **Me: *laughs* I will!**

"That was Peyton and Kassi! Everyone who has my number is texting me off the hook! Gosh!"

"You must be very popular!"

"I am Daddy, I am."

* * *

 **Katherine's POV**

When Katya came home, I was probably barely dilated to be in active labor.

"I can see how this can be exhausting, you're not even in active labor. I read the books too!" I nodded but tensed up for a contraction. Katya just grabbed my hand and whispered soothing words. The she felt her phone vibrate,

* * *

"Hello?"

 _ **"Hi Katya, its me Mrs. Crake!"**_

"Oh, Hi!"

 _ **"How's your Mom?"**_

"Who told you that Mom's in labor and she's fine!"

 _ **"You didn't come back with the rest of the group and I asked Mrs. Rabayda, and she said that you left, and that your Mom was in labor."**_

"Oh, I knew she would tell you, I mean aren't the three of us best friends?"

 _ **"Yep! You got that right honey!"**_

"Hey listen, I've got to go! I need to get my Dad! I'll text you when I have news or a status update, and tell Mrs. Hall I'm fine!"

 _ **"Alright Katya! Bye!"**_

"Bye!"

"That was nice of her." I said. Katya nodded and went to go find her Daddy.

* * *

 **Data's POV**

When Katya came and got me to switch out and go to bed she told me that Mrs. Crake called her and she send her love.

"Night Dad." She said with a kiss to my cheek.

"Night." I replied. When I went to go see Kate she was screaming and writhing in pain, it pained me to see her like that. She just smiled and took it like a pro.

"That was a good one." She laughed. I smiled.

* * *

 **Katya's POV**

I went to sleep and then when I woke up at my normal time, I went to sick bay and ate breakfast there instead of our quarters where I would've been alone. Breakfast was good, but since it was Sunday and I had no school, I went to my room to study when Aunt Deanna ran in panicking and I tapped into Mom's mind like she taught me.

 _Mom what's up?!_

 _There's more than one baby! Triplets!_

 _WHAT?! That's amazing! I'm coming right away!_

 _Please do!_

"Sight to Sight transport, Maternity in sick bay please!" It happened and I crutched to Mom and sat down and grabbed her hand.

* * *

 **NO POV  
** "Come on Mom push!"

"You can do this Kate!"

Everyone in there was coaching Dr. Pulaski as she was pushing. She was in so much pain. Katya was coaching her mom all through all of it and she was smiling. After 30 minutes,

"I've got her, you can relax, for now."

"Her?!" Katherine asked. The nurse laughed and nodded. Data smiled with joy, two daughters! Then she had a need to push again, 30 minutes, another daughter. Then another daughter.

* * *

 **Katherine's POV**

"Wow, three girls."

"I knew they were there."

"How?"

"I just did. I read the books. Even though I wasn't pregnant." Katya said and went back to her room to go to bed, she had school on the holodeck tomorrow. Then as I got back to our quarters I was just so tired that I just went to sleep on the couch. Katya woke up the next morning and decided to eat at Ten Forward as not to wake me. She's so considerate like her father with those things, I just love her for that.


End file.
